


Just A Dream

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Hex (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie has a dream that for once, she can't blame on Thelma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "dreams" at [femslash100's drabbletag6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html).

Cassie shifted in bed, the sheets catching, a warmth spreading over her as she felt kisses being pressed to the inside of her thigh, her placid acceptance melting away with Thelma's giggles.

She threw the blankets back and glared down at Thelma's wicked smile. "You have got to stop doing this."

"Have I?" Thelma asked, fingertips tracing hearts over the ones on her knickers. "Because there's nothing to say a girl can't have a little fun in the privacy of her own dreams. I know I have a lot of fun in mine."

Cassie fell back against the pillow in exasperation. "This isn't a dream. This is you, fucking with me."

"Well, I'm trying to but you're not making it very easy," Thelma teased before kissing her way back up to Cassie's lips. "It is _just_ a dream, Cass, I promise."

"You're only saying that to get into my dream-pants. I know you too well," Cassie said, shaking her head.

"Or you need me to tell you what's good for you, like always. Do you trust me?" Thelma asked her, catching her hand and kissing her fingertips.

Cassie met her eyes, nodding as Thelma closed her lips around her fingers. She sucked them for a moment before guiding them down to Cassie’s clit, letting go when Cassie gave in, letting go of everything, even Thelma as she came. 

Waking from the force of it, Cassie glanced around her shadowed room, finding no trace of Thelma to blame it on. "Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
